Indomitable Cat Bayley
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830006 |no = 8193 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 21, 26, 72, 74, 76 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 25, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 20, 24, 28, 75, 78, 81, 83 |bb_distribute = 20, 15, 5, 5, 25, 15, 10, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 20, 24, 28, 75, 78, 81, 98, 101, 118 |sbb_distribute = 12, 10, 5, 5, 16, 12, 8, 12, 8, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A practitioner of the lost "Nyan-Jutsu Style" of martial arts, Bayley trained long and hard to acquire more strength in the hopes that it will be of help to her sisters in their battle against the gods. The hardships she met while training toughened her up, but somewhere in her heart, she still felt that her strength was not enough. Before she met the others, she firmly believed that only she alone could unlock her true strength. However, it was not that, but the camaraderie between herself and the rest of the Maidens that awakened her sense of being. Her amusing cat-like behavior kept the spirits of the Maidens high as they pressed on towards their goal. |summon = Nya-fist-bump! Watch out for the claws, though! |fusion = Work hard, eat hard, play hard... Sleep hard too, nya! Never forget that! |evolution = I feel much mightier nyaoow! My fists are ready for anything, nya! | hp_base = 4235 |atk_base = 1414 |def_base = 1174 |rec_base = 1505 | hp_lord = 6050 |atk_lord = 2020 |def_lord = 1677 |rec_lord = 2150 | hp_anima = 6792 |rec_anima = 1952 |atk_breaker = 2218 |def_breaker = 1479 |def_guardian = 1875 |rec_guardian = 2051 |def_oracle = 1578 |rec_oracle = 2447 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Earth's Almighty Power |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP of Earth Types & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Krittycal Strike |bbdescription = 8 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable Poison effect & adds Earth element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Feral Seal: Hundred Cat Fist |sbbdescription = 10 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable Poison effect, damage taken boosts BB gauge & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance, fills 3-5 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |evofrom = 830005 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Bayley4 }}